


In Through The Looking Glass

by atomicabyss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicabyss/pseuds/atomicabyss
Summary: Team Hare end up together in Atlas Academy after a series of events in which none of them remember. Having to make the best of being uprooted from their homes in Vacuo, the team continues to use old contacts and alisas as well as trying to unroot the deep plot of some new darkness thats quickly snuffing out the light.





	In Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and all associated works are the property of RoosterTeeth productions and I'm not making any money off this fan fiction

The madwoman and her hat fled from Vacuo and the Cat Faunus followed. The chilling, emotionless voice rang through Myrtle’s dream bringing with it various visions of the very monster it belonged to. A redheaded woman in a red dress soaked in blood, standing in a long hallway, laughing, mocking her. Crimson streaks poured from her eyes as she stretched her arms wide as the lights in the stone hallway dimmed.

  
“Here kitty--” The woman laughed as a face from within the darkness behind her grinned a non human smile, teeth spanning ear to ear across its face. Just as Myrtle was able to pull her handgun out of its holster and defend herself, a loud crash of thunder boomed as she jerked herself awake in bed. Her dorm room was quiet and calm, with only the lights of her teammate Allison’s scroll dimly illuminating her bed. Myrtle Madysin ( Mads) Hatta sighed as she sat up in bed, realizing that everything was ok as the sound of laughter finally died down in her head. The nightmares had been getting worse these days and they were getting much more detailed. Memories, or fabricated fears exaggerated in her subconscious, she wasn't entirely sure which but the thing she did know was that it was starting to affect her performance with her team.

  
Finally regaining her focus, the redheaded woman was able to lay back down in bed and slowly found herself closing her eyes just enough to finally drift back into a dream-scape. Boom! Thunder sounded off again this time much louder than before. Mad’s opened her eyes in a panic to be met only by the sight of her teammate, Eton Felix standing before her in a proper Atlas uniform and his purple hair nicely combed, unlike the usual mess it’s constantly in. The room was light with the natural light of sun now allowing her to see how empty it was, say for Felix.

  
“Well, it’s about time you joined us in the land of the living Boss. Thought you were going to sleep through the entire day.” Felix chuckled, his voice harsh but calm. Mads rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

  
“Yea, yea I’m getting--wait, why do you even care?” She asked, her voice low spoken and soft.

“Well I mean, we’re going to be late to class dude.” Felix crossed his arms, fixing the metal on his arms.

  
“Since when do you care if we’re late to class or not? Snow I could see but you?” Mad’s asked with a laugh.

  
‘Well smartass-- ever since they’re going to be giving a live demo on some new military equipment and giving us a chance to use it.” He finished his sentence with a sing songy manner.

  
“OK, OK That I can buy, I’ll be ready in just a few minutes--” she paused seeing her friend dressed up nicely for once and looking rather snazzy-- “Woah woah woah…. Since when do you even own an Atlas uniform?” She asked shocked.

“We all own them, Mads.”

  
“I don’t think I've seen you wear one once in our almost year of being a team here.” She scanned him for other faults she exploit.

  
“Just… get dressed OK? We’re going to be late.”

  
“Alright alright sheesh.” Mads got out of bed with a heavy toss of the blankets revealing her handmade pajamas. Colorfully stitched with excellent craftsmanship. Standing up finally gave her a better glimpse of Felix and his combed hair, which was about as common as warm day in Atlas.

  
“Alright great I’ll meet you out--” before the cat faunus could finish Mads had already interrupted him.

  
“Who is the girl?” She grinned a snarky smile. Felix’s ears drooped in defense as his face turned a bright red.

  
“What do you mean?” His voice cracked nervously. He obviously hadn't expected his leader to figure it out so quickly.

  
"Eton Felix, the only time I have ever seen you this prepared for school is whenever you have a crush on someone and you’re trying to impress them. Spill, who is the girl.” Mads finally got out of bed with a large groan and found herself leaning against her buddy. After several minutes of arguing under his breath, Felix finally spoke but quietly as though the empty rooms walls had ears.  
“...Dorothy Brickroad.” He spoke as quietly as possible and instantly regretted it when Mads burst into laughter.

  
“Brickroad? As in the leader of DMND, Diamond, one of Atlas’s most elite teams on campus??” Mads harmlessly teased Felix but patted him on the back.”Why didn't you just say so in the first place, I’ll get dressed and we’ll be in class in no time.” She finished with a giggle as she disappeared into the dorms’ bathroom. Mads was usually a cynical individual and rarely ever had a smile on her face, in fact it was as rare as Felix combing his hair. Eton Felix, the purple eared cat faunus she had known only for roughly a year had been the only person in all of Atlas that could provoke a smile from her, let alone actually laughter. The two had been fairly close since they both found themselves in Atlas, transferring to the school from Vacuo. Neither of them had really known why they clicked as well as they did but they weren't going to argue with it. Truth be told she needed someone she could open up to and having someone from the same kingdom helped, a lot.  
Mads kept her promise. Closing the door to their dorm behind her as she strolled out into the white halls of Atlas Academy. Her charcoal colored hand woven cloak fitted over her also hand woven fox hunter clothes easily concealed her handgun, which was tucked tightly away in a homemade leather holster. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and peaked out under her worn top hat, which was tilted on its side in her traditional sense of style. Felix was indeed fully dressed in uniform for probably the first time. The Atlas Academy uniform fit him quite well with a pink and white loose tie flopped around his neck. His larger than most, purple cat ears twitched as she finally presented herself.

  
“You ready to go boss?” He asked with a smile on his face. Mads nodded in response as the two of them headed off down the hall, slipping passed a couple first years that fawned over Mads and her attire.  
__________________

Atlas Academy’s main gymnasium, which usually got used for sparring and training for students on top of military displays and the bi monthly weapons development projects testing grounds, was filled to an almost overloaded capacity with students and congressmen alike that wanted to get a glimpse of the new weapons the military's board scientists would be revealing later on that morning. The students got a free pass on class for the day that attended the event, which meant that just about all of the upper class students were attending. Anything to get out of hearing Professor Absolem Talk endlessly about Dust and its use in combat was a treat for these students. Mads and Felix squeezed through the crows trying to find their teammates. It wasn't long before they found them, mingling with some 2nd year faunus. Allison Midnight, the blond woman wore her uniform perfectly fitted and taken care of, as per her usual daily attire, stood talking to Rebbecca Snow. The White haired rabbit faunus also had a perfect uniform and a binder in hand, with sticky notes plastered all over it. Rebbecca was one for perfect grades and excelled at all her classes, which she most certainly earned. She spent more time studying and preparing for classwork than actually working on her hunting skills.

  
Mads and Felix joined their team and were met instantly with hugs. They had been out over the weekend and hadn't been around much to hang out with the other two and this was the first time they’d seen each since the previous Thursday. Snow jumped with excitement and gave Felix another larger hug. She smiled at him with a wide smile of such wholesome purity he couldn't help but chuckle.

  
“Hey there kiddo.” He ruffled her hair, which was met with opposition.

  
“Hey!! I’m only a year younger than you, you know.” She insisted with folded arms.

  
“Yea but you've got a long ways to go before getting to my age spiritually.” He laughed but she knew he was right. Felix had a very old aura , a very old soul and had seen a lot in his short life. Some details, specifically anything to do with Mads, were hazier than others, but most of his life was spent in the harsh desert of Vacuo trying to survive while making sure he maintained his studies at Shade Academy. Being that Vacuo didn't have a form of government other than the school itself and there wasn't much money in the kingdom to afford two different schools, Shade acted as a joint effort hybrid school for both the elementary novice hunters and huntresses and the more advanced combat school. It was here, assumedly, that he had met Mads.  
Snow had begun to talk his ears off with her adventures while he was away and had expected the same in return. She thrived on hearing all about the adventures he went on in Vacuo and as promised he always delivered great ones.

  
Through the crowded room he finally spotted Dorothy. There she was, with her team talking to some Atlassian Soldiers. Team DMND was an elite team that worked directly for Ironwood, much like Hare but they went on much much more dangerous missions then them. Just before Felix could excuse himself from his team, the lights dimmed and the speakers kicked on with a slight feedback. A woman spoke with a voice of pure authority. A woman’s voice that all of team Hare recognized instantly.. Winter Schnee cleared her throat.

  
“Can I have your attention please. Thank you all for coming, students and soldiers alike. It with great pleasure that we here at Atlas Academy and on behalf of the general who unfortunately has found himself busy this morning, Id like to introduce you to the wonderful team DMND and their leader, Dorothy Brickroad.” Winter finished with a round of applause and almost instantly following the speech Mad’s scroll light up with a message from her.

  
"Get your team and meet me in the general’s office. Asap." Mads closed her scroll tucking it away into her cloak and tapped Felix on the shoulder.

  
"Sorry dude, duty calls.” She spoke with an almost apologetic tone to her voice. Felix’s ears drooped instantly in sadness.

  
“Really, right now?” Mads nodded and started to head out tapping the shoulders of the others as she passed them. Everyone followed in suit.  
________________

General James Ironwood stood in his office, hands behind his back staring against a map of Atlas. His firearm holstered on its side as he stepped to the side, turning when Hare entered the room. Winter Schnee, high ranking commanding officer of the Atlas military and a really good friend to Ironwood, nodded to the team as the came to a stop right in the middle of the oval office. A look of concern was plastered on both of their faces as they looked the team over.

  
“What’s going on boss?” Mad’s asked with a nonchalant tone. Both Winter and Ironwood shared a look.

  
“I know we ask a lot of you 4 and I know you just got back from a mission, but, we need your help. We need someone with your particular skills to take a look at something in Old Atlas.” the general spoke with concern in his voice. Snow and Midnight simultaneously got a sparkle of adventure in their eyes as Mads and Felix shared a glance.

  
“Anything General.” Mads responded without question.

  
“Excellent, Winter will patch the information through to your scrolls once you've gotten there.” The team bowed and headed off with Winter towards the school’s hanger bay.  
___________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bit of written work regarding rwby and this is my first real oc team and Im hoping people will get invested with it. Loads of greatness to come :)


End file.
